Episode 2270 (16th October 1997)
Plot Kim has finally got her man and Steve is in heaven. It the day of their engagement party and Steve has presented Kim with a beautiful diamond engagement ring. While Kim and Steve appear to have their lives mapped out, the same cannot be said of Mandy who is caught in a triangle of affection. On the one hand she loves Paddy, but on the other Colin is solid and dependable. Lisa, who's recently sealed her relationship with Mandy's Uncle Zak tells her from bitter experience to follow her heart and not her head. Terry is as fed up as he can be. He's returned from his ill-fated trip to Amsterdam to find that Alan is selling The Woolpack - effectively putting him out of a job and a home. And there's worse in store for him and his Amsterdam pal Vic when the police turn up and reveal more about their missing days abroad. Viv will not be happy. Kathy's fixed-up for Rachel to baby-sit while she goes on a date with the new man in her life, Doug, but is angry when Jack arrives and she realises the two lovebirds had planned a night together in her home! For those not invited to the engagement party there's an informal gathering at the wine bar where Mandy finally chooses her man, while Eric makes a timely escape from a gang of thugs. Back at the engagement party the penny finally drops as Kim realises why her titled business partner never has any money - he's hooked on cocaine. Kim catches him in the toilet and informs him she'll not stay in business with a drug user. She tells his wife Lady Tara that the secret is out and later, when Lord Alex makes overtures to her, she tells him to go and bother Linda instead - a casual remark she will come to regret. Meanwhile, Biff is getting more and more annoyed with star-struck Linda as she knocks back the bubbly at the glitzy party. Biff feels out of place and is livid when Linda starts to dance with Lord Alex. Linda is taken in by the errant peer and pours her troubles out to him as they walk outside the marquee. She naively believes he's interested in her troubles when all he cares about is getting his wicked way. And she makes the worst decision of her life when she accepts a lift home. It is a decision she would turn down - if she ever had the chance to make it again! Biff, who is desperately pursuing them, can hardly imagine what lies in store for him when he eventually find his lovely young wife. Cast Regular cast *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Kim Tate - Claire King *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *Dee Pollard - Claudia Malkovich *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Billy Hopwood - David Crellin *Emma Cairns - Rebecca Loudonsack *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Lady Tara Oakwell - Anna Brecon *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro Guest cast *Jo Steadman - Julie Peasgood *Lord Alex Oakwell - Rupam Maxwell *Jeff Longman - Chris Darwin *Colin Batty - Andrew Livingstone *Gerald Taylor - Blair Plant *DS Lomax - Martin Crocker *Doug Hamilton - Jay Benedict *Band - The Mike Francis Band Notes *This was an hour long episode to celebrate Emmerdale's 25th anniversary. *Last appearance of Donna Windsor until 25th February 1998 and final appearance of Sophie Jeffrey in the role. *Also credited: Dave Holland (Stunt Co-ordinator) Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes